la Brigade entre en action au pays des schtroumpfs
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: pur délire sur les persos de VH, fans d'hanna d'abstenir ! qui sont réellement Van Helsing et Dracula ?A vous de le découvrir grâce à l'enquête de la Brigade Secrète du Mille-Feuille !
1. L'arrivée de Drakinounet XD

Disclaimer : comme toujours personnes/personnages/lieux etc... ne nous appartiennent pas (sinon, vous pensez qu'on écrirait dessus ?!)

Ceci est un pur délire. veuillez nous en excuser... ou pas…

Bonne pseudo-lecture (car on ne peut pas dire qu'on "lit" ce genre de "chose")

Pas de couples, juste de l'illustration d'une connerie plus ou moins profonde.

Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, on aime pas la Valerious (qui soit-dit entre nous, ne sert pas à grand-chose, mis à part à jouer la demoiselle en détresse qui essaie d'avoir du caractère et qui tombe amoureuse du héros [cooomme c'est biiiiizarre ! en fait, la seule véritable action qui l'honore, c'est de mourir comme une vieille chaussette à la fin… !)

Je prie notre collègue, alias CoX l'amatrice de Yaoi en tout genre de nous excuser… car ce récit s'éloigne grandement des textes qu'elle écrit (nyak ! nyak ! c'est bien fait ! on te fait perdre ta cré-débilité [le jeux de mots de foliiiiiiiiiie !)

Les mots en gras sont des mots imposés, sortit tout droit de nos délires perso etc …

Enfin, bon, voilà quoi

Enjoyyy comme dirait l'autre !

Chapitre 1-l'arrivée de Dracinounet-chéri (ou pas…)

Un soupir fatigué s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il admirait le paysage à travers la fenètre du train.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, permettant au vampire de circuler librement dans les différents compartiments.

Les trois **énergumènes **qui l'accompagnaient –comprendre par là, ses trois épouses- avaient fini par le lasser, si bien qu'il avait changé de pièce.

Le vampire inspira un grand bol d'air, heureux de ne plus être tourmenté par Marichka (ça s'écrit comment ? oO)

Ses yeux sombres errèrent sur le visage, figé dans l'éternité, qui lui faisait face.

Il avait hâte d'être arrivé à destination et de déguster ces **délicieux **petits pains dont seul, son meilleur ami avait le secret.

(tu t'attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?! Bein, t'as pas tout vu !)

L'homme commença à s'égiter sur sa chaise ; il avait terriblement envie de serrer contre lui le petit corps lui faisait face, ce dont il s'absint bien évidemment, après tout, il avait une réputation à tenir.

N'était-il pas le frère cadet du célébrissime comte Dracula ?

Malheureusement, sa première prestation au cinéma s'était soldé par un échec : il avait tenté de suivre les traces de son aîné ( que les filles trouvaient « **faaaaaascinaaaant** ») afin de rallier ( « tous les peuples à notre nation… », ah… c'est pas le bon scénario, désolée…) le maximum d'humains à sa cause mais le public l'avait certes trouvé « séduisant », mais hélas loin du terrifiant et emblématique vampire…

On l'avait dit **maniéré**, ce qui l'avait profondément vexé.

Heureusement, Gabriel (ou Gaby ou Gabynounet pour les intimes), dit Van Helsing, était devenu son meilleur ami et tout deux s'entendaient à merveille ! ( qui l'eut cru ! Lustucru ! --'' euuh…. Sorry about that… !)

Au point même de s'étripper en public (si c'est pas beau l'amitié masculine !)…

Malgré le flop du film, Van Helsing avait fini par faire fortune ( les films de tueries de monstres sont teeellement clicheyy… !), il avait rangé son chapeau de Cow Boy Solitaire et troqué ses flingues pour un four toutes options et des petits gants de cuisinière car oui, nogtre héros du jour se sentait **l'Ame Boulangère** et était submergé par l'envie de créer – de ses **petites menottes** – du bon pain doré avec des pépites de chocolat !

Le train s'arrêta brusquement, coupant le vampire dans ses pensées.

Il se leva et sortit du véhicule, laissant Igor, son **caniche **attitré, s'occuper des bagages…

L'homme s'arrêta, inquiet, avant de rebrousser chemin pour embarquer, à bras le corps, l'être qui avait partagé son compartiment.

Il respira de soulagement en constatant que rien n'avait altéré le sourire jovial de son compagnon de voyage.

Des acclamations de joies et des grognements l'acceuillirent.( les grognements venant d'Hanna Valerious, dernière née de la famille de chieurs…oops ! je voulais dire, une famille de chasseurs de vampires hors-pairs et bla…bla…bla…)

« Vladichounet » s'exclama un grand brun vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un minuscule jupette en feuilles de palmiers, un collier de fleurs blanches trônant fièrement sur son torse.

Le dit-Vladinouchet n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Son meilleur ami avait sortit son costume du dimanche !

Pour Lui !

Le vampire pensa vivement à s'acheter ce vêtement apparement si confortable et pratique !

Et dire que lui avait dû se contenter du soutien-gorge fait avec des moitiés de noix de coco**, top tendance** !

« Vanina ? » s'exclama à son tour Vladinouchet en serrant un peu plus fort le petit corps.

« En personne ! » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire avant de reprendre « ooh ! tu as amené Edouard »(référence au film Edouard aux Mains d'Argent de Tim BURTON )

Le brun s'approcha de son ami, des cœurs et des étoiles plein les mirettes. Vladichoupi lui montra l'être qui reposait dans ses bras.

« Ah, soupira Vanina attendri, ce bon vieux Ed, c'est grâce à lui que tu as pu refaire fortune… »

« Oui » répondit laconiquement le vampire en jetant un coup d'œil à….

A...

( tu crois savoir ce que c'est ? '' )

A son **nain de jardin** (qu'il a réalisé lui-même, soit-dit en passant ! )

Ende du premier chapitre, le second ne devrait pas tarder XD

Merci aux Filles de la Brigade Secrète du Mille-Feuille, sans qui tout cela ne verrait pas le jour puisque tout ces textes sont un concentré de nos délires ! ( hé ouais, bienvenue dans le monde du travail en commun ! si c'est po beau la vie !)

Gros bisous à toutes, PhaFÿ vous n'aime.

Mais naaan, je ne t'oublie pas lecteur, enfin !

Merce d'avoir lu le trip de deux cinglées qui sont à l'université ( hé ouais, on est vieilles XD et aloooors ?) t'as meme le droit de posté un ptit mot, meme un insulte si tu veux (on pourrait bien rigolé devant XD)

A plus dans l'bus et gros BiXxX à tous !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures… chocolatées ( en partenariat avec les briochettes aux pépites de chocolat de Vanina !)


	2. A peu près la fin

Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre parce que j'ai la flemme de réécrire la même chose.

Chapitre 2 : bein, la fin de l'histoire en gros XD

Ils avaient bien rigolés toute la journée.

Vladichoupi avait découvert l'existence d'une crème solaire à écran total **(protection infini**, comment ça, ça existe pas ? et alors ? XD) et donc, avait par là même, découvert les bienfaits du bronzage; pendant que Vanina apprenait aux trois crétines dégénérées ( plus en option, une abrutie têtue dont la seule ambition est de massacrer tout le monde à coup de gourdin), enfin bref, il leur apprennait la danse des Vahinées (il en a du courage, le pauvre homme...)

Car en plus d'être un **créateur de génie**, il était danseur, le Van Helsing !

Aaaah... Si c'est pas beau l'ouverture d'esprit...! ("**open mindeeeeeed**" dixit la prof d'anglais)

A la tombée de la nuit, nos deux compères décidèrent de faire un feu de camps et de danser autour en **imitant les vaches**... euuuh, les indiens...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Vanina proposa Ze idée Du Century ! Si-si !

Vladinouchet le regarda avec un espoir mêlé d'envie et d'impatience [beaucoup d'impatience même !

Il toussota avant d'annoncer :

"**Je me souviens qu'il y a eu beaucoup de débats avant que ce projet aboutisse mais moi, ça va me faciliter la vie**" ( dixit le frère cadet de l'une des membres de la Brigade qui se reconnaitra XD)

Emu,Vanina avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il voulait tant aider son ami !

Ensemble, ils préparèrent les fruits, principalement des ananas et des bananes ( quel savant mélange...) et attendirent les quatres allumées pour commencer les festivités...

C'est ainsi que fini cette histoire, pleine de gaïté et de joie.

Car oui, pour finir la soirée en beauté,

nos deux amis **dégustèrent, **

entre deux petits pains dorés,

des brochettes** bio **aux vampires femelles et à la sauce Valerious (remarquez le paradoxe...)

et ce, sous les yeux attendris (???) des nains de jardin de Vladinouchet, qui finit par étendre son commerce au céléri et aux sous-vêtements en peau de reptile, idéal pour les danseurs.

FIN

Chapitre très court, ne?

en espérant que vous aurez aprécié ce petit moment de détente.

De nouvelles aventures sont en cours d'édition, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez...

Bye Bye et gros biXxX à tous ...

hé hé hé


End file.
